


Правильные решения

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: Кит влюблен в старшего товарища со всей энергией подросткового возраста.Широ хотел бы сказать, что его чувства - исключительно братские.----Один поцелуй и много чувств.





	Правильные решения

Кит подходит слишком близко, и Широ инстинктивно отшагивает назад — не потому, что ему неприятно. Совсем нет.

Кит приподнимается на носочки, тянется, но если Широ не наклонится, — все равно не достанет.

Широ не наклоняется.

— Кит. Кит, послушай, — он почти вжимается в стену. — Не надо. Ты не этого хочешь.

— Я прекрасно знаю, чего хочу, — упрямо хмурится Кит и вдруг обвивает руками его шею. — Именно этого.

— Нет, просто поверь мне, ты не можешь этого хотеть, это… неправильно.

— Почему? Разве ты неправильный? Тебе ведь нравятся мужчины, я давно знаю.

— Мужчины, Кит! — почти что стонет Широ. — Вот именно! Я старше тебя почти на десять лет.

— Всего на семь.

— «Всего» было бы, если бы тебе хоть восемнадцать исполнилось.

Кожа горит там, куда прикасается Кит. Узкие ладони гладят затылок Широ, и все короткие волоски на шее встают дыбом. Надо немедленно это прекратить. Немедленно.

Неспособный дотянуться до его лица, Кит находит выход: тянет косую молнию на комбинезоне и припадает губами к открывшейся белой коже.

У Широ подгибаются колени.

— Нет, — шепчет он. — Кит, малыш, не делай так.

— Я не малыш.

Широ собирает всю свою решимость: перехватывает его руки, отстраняет от себя, потому что сильнее вжаться в стену просто невозможно. Следует сделать что-то безапелляционное и окончательное.

— Кит, я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал. Я… Мы сейчас выйдем из этой комнаты, и больше такого не повторится, ты меня слышишь?

Кит замирает и смотрит, смотрит… Глаза становятся влажными. Он сжимает губы — то ли от злости, то ли чтобы не расплакаться. Широ так хочет обнять его, погладить по спине, по волосам, но не рискует. Не тот момент.

— Слышу, — выдыхает Кит и опускает руки. Отходит на полшага, переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Все хорошо?

Какое там.

— Все хорошо.

Этой ночью Широ приходит к Адаму и позволяет ему все: неожиданные эксперименты, грязные разговорчики — все то, к чему сам он никогда не имел склонности. Он пытается стереть с себя тепло прикосновений Кита и, главное, — хотя бы так избыть беспощадную жажду его тонкого, совсем еще мальчишеского тела.

На утро жажда притупляется, и, доказывая себе, что это правильно, это нужно, — Широ соглашается с Адамом: пора встречаться открыто. Сколько можно?

И после первого же прикосновения на людях жалеет об этом решении. Кит стоит в глубине общей столовой в подносом в руках и смотрит на них такими глазами… Невозможно описать эти глаза, но Широ запоминает их надолго. Навсегда.

После этого Кит больше к нему не подходит. Никаких совместных тренировок. Никаких обедов за одним столом.

— Твой малыш, — говорит Адам, — раньше заходил к нам по субботам. Все в порядке с ним?

— Да, — отворачивается Широ, — просто учебы много. Ничего, пусть учится. Придет.

И понимает, что Кит больше не придет.

***

Проходят месяцы. Давно понятно, что он не ошибся с прогнозом. Осторожные попытки поговорить, как-то наладить отношения с Китом — проваливаются с треском. И в конце концов Широ решает: ладно. Пусть будет так. Кит учится, не влипает в неприятности: делает буквально прямо противоположное тому, чего ожидал Широ после их… размолвки. Вот и хорошо. Пусть учится. Замечательно, что Широ ему для этого больше не нужен.

Где-то глубоко скребется то ли обида (с чего бы? на кого?), то ли просто боль.

И нет-нет, да и приснится такой сон, от которого он снова бросается искать спасения в несвойственных ему экспериментах, вызывая у Адама бурный по этому поводу восторг.

А потом Широ вписывается в экспедицию.

Старт приближается так стремительно, будто само время ускоряется. Широ — в подготовке с утра до ночи: совещания, планы, тренировки, медосмотры. Вечером приходит в их с Адамом квартиру, падает на кровать и засыпает как убитый. Утром очень хочет мирных, пусть и коротких, совместных завтраков на кухне, но вместо них получает ссоры и претензии.

Адам не хочет, чтобы он летел.

Широ взвешивает всю свою жизнь. И не отказывается от экспедиции.

За два дня до старта Адам берет отпуск и покидает базу. Прощание выходит странным. Ощущение такое, что оба они пытаются одновременно удержать друг друга и разбежаться в разные стороны как можно скорее.

— До встречи.

— Да...

— Адам…

— До встречи, Широ.

Широ остается в пустой квартире. Перед вылетом ему почти принудительно впихнули два выходных, и он решительно не может понять, чем занять это время. Пить нельзя, да он и не стал бы. Собираться? Немногочисленные личные вещи давно собраны. Читать? Он не может сосредоточиться.

Он заваривает чай и садится за стол. Кладет перед собой пустой лист и конверт.

«Дорогой Кит… Так странно писать тебе на бумаге, но, думаю, это лучший вариант из возможных. Я так хотел бы увидеть тебя перед стартом, и не знаю, смогу ли. Поэтому надеюсь, что ты прочтешь мое письмо и не будешь чувствовать, что я улетел, не попрощавшись…»

Стук в дверь сбивает его с мысли, но он даже не сразу понимает, что это пришли к нему. Кто-то пришел к нему. Ну не Адам же вернулся.

Кит переминается у двери.

— Можно?

Широ ошарашенно пропускает его внутрь.

Кит вытянулся за эти несколько месяцев, черты лица немного заострились, из полудетских став подростковыми. Широ не может сдержать улыбки.

— Как же я рад, что ты пришел.

Он приоткрывает руки, потом замирает — Кит ведь не захочет обниматься. Но тот вдруг ныряет в его объятие, прижимается лицом и всем телом и как будто всхлипывает.

— Что, малыш? Что такое? — ласково спрашивает Широ, наклоняясь вперед, и не удерживается — вдыхает запах его волос. Мята и лимон.

— Широ, прости меня. Прости меня.

— Эй… — Широ тянет его к дивану, усаживает рядом с собой. — Мне не за что тебя прощать.

— Я так хотел тебя видеть… Но я просто не могу, не могу, когда он — здесь. А теперь ты улетаешь. Я такой дурак, Широ. Прости меня.

Его трясет.

Широ гладит его по волосам, прижимает к себе, руками и грудью чувствует эту мучительную дрожь.

— Все хорошо, Кит. Все будет хорошо. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Никто ни в чем не виноват.

О если бы это было так.

— Возвращайся, Широ. Скажи, что ты вернешься.

— Конечно, вернусь, ну что ты…

Кит внезапно отстраняется и смотрит на него пытливо, жарко.

— Нет! Ты обещай. Широ. Обещай.

Широ пропадает на секунду, потом выныривает с колотящимся сердцем. Глаза у Кита огромные, губы — влажные. Слезы стекают по щекам в уголки рта.

— Я… обещаю, Кит, — произносит Широ. Губы плохо слушаются, и язык — будто после анестезии.

Кит смотрит на него, потом вдруг зажмуривается, наклоняется… Целует.

Широ знает, что нужно сделать. По всем правилам. По всем нормам морали. 

Но он уже однажды оттолкнул Кита, и сделать это еще раз не сможет. В другой ситуации — конечно. Но не сейчас. Не перед полетом.

Что бы он ни обещал, космос не дает гарантий. Пусть у Кита останется последнее хорошее воспоминание о нем — просто на всякий случай.

Он осторожно перебирает губами губы Кита, придерживает в ладонях его лицо. Кит приоткрывает рот, совсем немного, почти незаметно. Широ не пользуется этим. Продолжает ласкать короткими поверхностными прикосновениями.

Кит приоткрывает рот чуть шире, и Широ чувствует, как влажный горячий язык касается его губ — медленно и робко.

Комната немного кренится, и он углубляет поцелуй — с каким-то обреченным чувством. Всасывает язык Кита, облизывает его губы.

Кит стонет.

Потом вдруг начинает дышать очень часто — слишком часто для нормы. Скребет ногтями по футболке Широ.

Широ тут же отпускает его, внимательно смотрит в лицо. Зрачки у Кита — на всю радужку, и он явственно задыхается.

— Тихо, тихо… — Широ опускается на пол перед диваном. — Наклонись вперед. Ложись грудью на колени. Старайся дышать медленно. Молодец. Повторяй за мной: девять, семь, пять, три, один. Хорошо. Теперь сам. Считай от пятнадцати до одного, только нечетные.

— Пят…надцать… три…надцать… две… нет… одиннадцать… девять… семь. Пять. Три. Один.

— Легче?

— Да, — шепотом отвечает Кит. Поднимает голову. — Прости.

Широ снова садится на диван, приобнимает его, укладывает на себя.

— Давай просто полежим рядом, ладно?

Он нашаривает пульт, включает телевизор — какую-то передачу про животных, без звука. Они лежат молча, почти не шевелясь.

На экране два лебедя обвивают друг друга длинными белыми шеями.

Кит вдруг задерживает дыхание, а потом выдыхает тихое:

— Я так скучал по тебе, Широ. Так скучал.

— И я. Я тоже скучал, малыш.

***

Он откидывается в капитанском кресле и спокойно, уверенно улыбается, понимая, что сейчас тысячи, сотни тысяч людей видят его лицо на экранах. Где-то среди этих сотен тысяч на него смотрит Кит.

— Земля, говорит капитан «Эксплорера» Такаши Широганэ. К старту готовы.


End file.
